


Bad Reputation

by gottalovev



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: (but not really), Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banter, Blindfolds, First Kiss, First Time, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Identity Porn, Iron man is a villain, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, M/M, Protective Steve Rogers, Tony Stark was presumed dead in Afghanistan, kidnapping that feels like a date, kiss without knowing the other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-09-25 19:36:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17127464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gottalovev/pseuds/gottalovev
Summary: Obadiah Stane, CEO of Stark Industries since Howard’s son died before Steve even woke up, isn’t happy that the Avengers haven’t caught the villain Iron Man yet. The mysterious man in the armor keeps destroying SI weapons, and even though they tried to arrest him, he always slips through the Avengers’ fingers. It doesn’t help that Steve enjoys their bantering a bit too much, and that he’s starting to think that Iron Man has a worthy cause.





	Bad Reputation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jayjayverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayjayverse/gifts).



> For Jayjayverse in the cap-ironman Holiday Exchange. 
> 
> I looooved this prompt and I hope you enjoy the story even if I deviated a little bit! Happy Holidays :)

"Let’s try a running leap," Steve suggests, eyeing the tallest wall in the obstacle course. It he helps Nat clear it faster, it would gain them precious seconds that could prove crucial tomorrow when they’ll race Clint and Thor. Steve will take every advantage he can think of to win their friendly wager (he’s got a God to beat, after all).

"Yeah, sure." Nat is squinting up too, evaluating the height. "It won’t break your momentum too much? You need to climb it too, afterwards."

Steve smiles. "It depends from where I toss you."

If he waits to be at the foot of the wall to boost Nat up, then yeah, it’s not the best idea. Once done, Steve will face a vertical jump without the benefit of impulsion which isn’t ideal. But if they orchestrate a running leap right after clearing the tires, there’s a good stretch left for him to gain speed before the wall. He takes a minute to explain the plan and Natasha nods.

"Okay, let’s try it."

They get in position, and Nat does her agile footwork through the tires again. This way, her speed matches her regular course level before the point that Steve has chosen to boost her up. They’ve been training together and going on SHIELD missions for months, so unsurprising that their first try is a success. It’s not perfect, Steve could have extended his arms more at the end of the motion, but he throws Nat clear on top of the wall. She absorbs her landing beautifully and flips on the other side with a little whoop of excitement. Smiling, Steve takes bouncing steps towards the wall himself and uses all the power he can muster to jump right up. It’s close, but he clears the top of the wall while twisting in the air, as if he’s going for gold in high jump.

"Show off," Natasha says with a sly grin when he lands on his feet.

He’s about to banter back when there is clapping from the other side of the room.

"Impressive." It’s a man’s voice that Steve doesn’t know. Nat frowns as if she doesn’t recognize the person either.

They walk around the wall and a tall bald man in standing the gym’s entry way, flanked by a fidgeting SHIELD security guards. Their visitor looks familiar, but Steve can’t quite place him.

"Very acrobatic, it’s a wonder to see you in action," the man says to Steve, appraising.

Judging by the way he’s standing and how the junior agent who escorts him is trying to blend into the wall, he’s important. He also looks like someone who measures one’s worth by how useful they might be to him, specifically. As first impression goes, Steve isn’t a fan.

"Mister Stane," Natasha greets. So she knows him after all.

"Miss Romanov," he replies with a slight inclination of his head.

"Steve, Mister Stane is the CEO of Stark Industries, and one of SHIELD’s main contractor," Nat says, doing the introductions as they walk towards him.

Oh, right, Steve has read about the man in the file SHIELD gave him on Howard. Obadiah Stane, his long time business partner who took over the company when Howard’s son was killed in Afghanistan in 2010. It had been a shock for Steve at the time that not only he’d been frozen long enough for most of his friends to die, but that he’d also slept through some of their adult children’s passing.

"Steve Rogers, pleased to meet you," Steve says, shaking hands.

"All the pleasure is mine," Stane replies with a firm handshake and a smile. "I’ve got to say, this is… surreal. Howard talked a lot about you and the good old days with the Commandos."

Steve clenches his teeth and forces a smile; it was six month ago for him, not the good old days.

"I was sad to learn that he passed away. And his son, too. My late condolences."

Stane nods with an expression of sorrow. "Thank you. Gone too soon, both of them."

His eyes dart away for a second - a lie - making Steve uneasy. He’s got an irrational dislike of Stane for having talked to him for only two minutes; Steve deliberately pushes those feelings aside.

"What owes us the pleasure of your visit, Mister Stane?" Natasha asks. The gym isn’t remotely in the right part of the building to meet with SHIELD officials.

"If you allow me to be blunt," Stane says, putting his hands on his hips and looking at them sternly, "I’m wondering why it’s taking the Avengers so long to do something about Iron Man."

Steve should have expected that. SHIELD has a standing order to capture - or eliminate - the vigilante that has been dubbed Iron Man by the press. They do not cross path often, Iron Man’s activity is sporadic at best, but each time they did the red and gold armor got away easily. To be honest, the first time Steve had frozen as Iron Man had flown to him and hovered for a moment, observing him back.

"Huh," the robotic voice had said, head cocking to the side in a way that was incredibly expressive. "Well look at that. Welcome to the 21st century, Captain," he’d said with a jaunty salute before engaging its bright blue thrusters and flying away.

It makes Steve embarrassed to this day how he’d been struck speechless at the marvel of technology and done absolutely nothing but gape like a fish. It had taken Clint speaking up to unfreeze him.

"Cap? Maybe throw that frisbee of yours?"

It was too late by then, though, the armor too far away to try. They’d been left with containing the fires in the warehouse that Iron Man had attacked, and no success or hint on how to capture the culprit. Thankfully there was no one to evacuate, but the content of the building had been lost, including crates of Stark Industries weapons. Iron Man has a grudge against the company because most of his attacks targets their products. Hammer Industries, too, but less often. To make things harder when trying to catch him, Iron Man never hits obvious locations.

"It is hard to predict where he will strike," Steve says. SHIELD’s analysts are trying to determine a pattern, but they are still searching. "And when we get there, Iron Man’s often long gone."

The few times they’d made it to the scene in time, Iron Man didn’t engage the Avengers, unless it was to defend himself. He’d quip a joke about how he couldn’t stay to play and flew off as soon as he had the chance. Not typical villain behavior, but he’s been doing damage, so they need to bring him in.

"He’s a terrorist and should be a priority!" Stane says forcefully. "You have a God on your team, for fuck’s sake! Is a man in a can smarter than the whole Avengers?"

It’s tempting to tell Stane to watch his mouth and stop insulting his team if he wants them to catch Iron Man. Steve grits his teeth to stay calm.

"Thor hit him with lightning once," Steve says.

Stane leans forward, attentive. "He did?"

"Yes," Steve says with a nod. It had been spectacular, the flashes of lightning jumping all over the armor and they’d been so sure they had him. "Then Iron Man said, and I quote, ‘Huh, Power at 400% capacity? How about that!’, before using a powerful laser to make a wall fall between us and him. Then he flew away really really fast."

"So we try to avoid having Thor intervene, now," Natasha adds with a smile that doesn’t reach her eyes.

"Dammit!" Stane curses, frustrated. Steve heard that the last attacks made Stark Industries’ stocks drop. Heck, Iron Man has vocal supporters online that celebrate him for his anti-capitalism and anti-warmonger stance. Nonetheless he’s a criminal, and it’s Steve’s job to stop him.

"He will make an error one day, and we’ll catch him," Steve promises.

Stane huffs, passing a hand over his mouth and beard.

"And what if we set a trap?"

 

**

 

The thing is that SHIELD and the Avengers tried to set traps before. Several times they leaked information about how a weakly protected military base would have a shipment of Stark weapons on the premises. For most, Iron Man didn’t even show up. Then on their last try before this one, he was close enough because he’d broken into Steve’s communication system. Only his, he’d learned later.

"It’s cute how you keep setting those obvious traps," the synthetic voice had said. "It’s like you miss me and are trying to get my attention. I could go without the rocket launchers though."

It figured that Iron Man knew the military had men ready to fire if they had a good line of sight. Steve had argued fiercely against their presence, judging it an accident in friendly fire waiting to happen, but the brass and Fury had overruled him.

"Surrender quietly and I promise no one will shoot at you," Steve had said. "I will make sure that you are treated fairly, as long as there is no violence."

"You know I don’t hurt people," Iron Man had said, which was not entirely true. Not once did any of his attack had caused fatalities on US soil, but there had been burns and broken bones in a couple of explosions. And he had definitely killed in the Middle East. "But I have to decline. I like you too, Cap, but getting arrested is not my idea of a fun date nowadays. I stopped that kind of shenanigans years ago."

That’s another thing. Iron Man keeps… flirting with him. Telling him how spry he was for an older fellow, the second time they met (that had been more mocking than flirty, honestly). Calling him Blue Eyes or Beautiful frequently, among other quips. He always has a joke ready, but it’s now teasing instead of mean. Mostly speaks to Steve, too, and seems to show off what he can do in the armor in a way that reminds him of those tropical birds with funny mating dances. And the worst thing is that it makes Steve smile: he’s very unprofessionally looking forward to their encounters. Bantering with the man in the armor is one of his favorite things in the future.

Thor isn’t with them for their latest attempt to trap Iron Man since they needed him back on Asgard. But Steve has Clint at the ready with an arrow given by Stane, while Nat and him are ready to pounce. It’s not an EMP, they’d used that before without success and only got a joke about how it was cute that they’d tried. Supposedly, if Clint hits the armor head’s side joints with Stane’s gizmo, it will temporarily paralyze the man within. Another novelty gadget makes it that the part of the old barn they are hidden in should be distorted and staticky to pretty much any kind of sensors. They’ve been waiting for hours in silence and Steve is almost ready to call it quit when he hears the telltale sound of the armor approaching. He gestures to Nat and Clint to stay sharp and ready and holds his breath.

Iron Man doesn’t fly in immediately, as Steve has seen from the security footage of other events. He circles the building three times before landing near the door, too far for Clint to have a workable line of sight. He pauses even there, visibly cautious. Steve supposes that it’s the sensor jamming that has him weary. Eventually a beam of blue light shoots out of the armor’s eyes as he starts a right to left sweep. Steve ducks behind the truck he’s using as a cover, hoping it’s enough to go undetected. After he’s sure the beam has covered his area, Steve chances a look and sees that a glowing virtual recreation of what is in the barn now hovers in front of Iron Man. Or at least what the blue beam detected because the hologram loses definition when approximately ten meters away from the armor. Thankfully, Steve’s team has not been made. On the graphic, the case of Stark grenade used as bait is glowing red.

It is lure is strong enough, because Iron Man strides in, going straight for the armament case. He generally destroys the weapons rapidly, but he must wants to check if there is more deeper in the barn first. The fake manifesto ‘leaked’ also listed four crates of semi-automatic rifles, after all.

He pauses near the grenades and Steve signals Clint, who releases his arrow. As hoped, it’s a perfect placement in the joint right next to the ear and Steve flinches when a high pitched sound reaches him too. It’s not enough to cause him real damage, even with his super hearing, but it takes a second before Steve can blink and shake his head. Fuck that’s nasty; he’s nauseous even though it was just a smidge of the weapon’s power.

Iron Man is clearly affected, the suit having stumbled and then fallen on its back on the ground with a loud crash. He’s not moving at all and when Steve regains his full mobility, he hurries out of his hiding spot to runs to the armor. Nat meets him there, clamping a special bracelet on Iron Man’s right wrist. It’s supposed to damper its power, but the blue light in the middle of Iron Man’s chest - what they believe host its energy - stays fully bright.

There are no quips or jokes now, for sure. Steve only knows the man in the armor is still conscious because of the faint sounds of his hitching breaths.

"Not working Cap." Nat’s voice is tight, echoing Steve’s own fears. "The sonic arrow won’t keep him down for long."

"Right," Steve says. The bracelet must be too similar to an EMPs which they already knew didn’t work. He can destroy the power source with blunt force though. No seeing any other means to incapacitate the armor, Steve straddles its chest and raises his shield high.

"No!" It’s faint and terrified even through the robotic filter.

It shouldn’t matter, but Steve pause. "Say you concede and power it down."

"Can’t." Labored breathing. "Keeps- ah- me ‘live. Please."

Steve has no way to know if it’s true or not, but he wavers and looks at Nat who minutely shrugs. His call, then.

"Say you surrender."

"Just doing- is right!" Iron Man struggles to say.

"By destroying Stark weapons?" Steve replies. He really should shut the light, or try to open the faceplate.

"J! Help!" Iron Man says, which makes little sense.

Suddenly the suit is moving, hands coming up in Iron Man’s classic attack pose, blue repulsors charged and menacing. One hand is aiming at Nat, one at him. Steve has seen the damage they can do, they have no chance in close range like this.

"Step away Captain, Miss Romanov," the voice differs from usual, somehow. Less inflection, more actually robotic. The armor’s movements are definitely not slowed down by the sonic weapon. "We do not wish to harm you."

"Cap! Duck so I can hit the head again!" Clint urges in Steve’s ear at the same moment.

They don’t have time to follow through with that plan that suddenly the armors’ boots are powering up and the suit slides across the floor towards the door. Surprised by the sudden movement, Steve falls off and, once free, the armor flies right out of the barn. To make things worse, smoke bombs explode almost simultaneously, shielding Iron Man’s escape.

"Son of a Goddamn Bitch!" Steve curses after a coughing fit. It’s not tear gas, but unpleasant.

"Language, Cap." It’s Iron Man’s usual voice now, though the joke sounds forced. He’s still in the range of their comm units, then. In fact, Steve has a sneaking suspicion he might always overhear them, and that changes - and explains - a lot of things.

"The only reason I fell for your stupid trap is that it fits." He’s talking slowly, still with difficulties but gaining momentum. "This place is owned by white supremacists! They shouldn’t get Stark weapons!" Yeah, he’s back to full animation now, and Steve shouldn’t be this relieved to know the sonic weapon wore off. Iron Man continues, "that son of a bitch is dealing with shady fucks, that’s not how we do business. Talk to Rhodes, James Rhodes."

Steve has never met him, but he’s heard of Rhodes, Stark Industries’ liaison with the U.S. Armed Forces. He was a close friend of Howard’s son, probably why he got the job. Steve might just take that advice because "that’s not how we do business" sounds awfully like someone who is either within the company or used to be.

"Okay. Sorry Handsome, I’ve got to go," Iron Man adds. "It’s not that I haven’t dreamed of you riding me, but the execution was best in my imagination.”

Steve chokes on his spit this time, not the smoke, and feels his cheeks turning fire engine red. There’s a metallic laugh and a click, indicating that Iron Man has cut communication.

"What do you think?" Steve asks Nat, hoping she won’t lease him too much about the parting shot.

"Should have gone for the power node in the chest," she says. "I think the armor itself took over at one point, which is worrying."

"Yeah, I got that, but I meant about how this is a white supremacist’s propriety and that they shouldn’t have Stark weapons?" Steve asks.

Nat furrows her brows for an instant before her expression clears. "Oh. He broke into your comm?"

"Yeah." Okay, so Iron Man only talked to him again. Does that mean that Steve was targeted as the easiest to compromise, or is it a show of trust? He really hopes for the latter. "He said he only came because someone at Stark Industries is dealing with shady people. He says this place is owned by white supremacists."

Clint has stepped down from his perch to meet them outside. "Yeah, the American Freedom Association. Nasty fuckers, who believe in the superiority of whites, and want a separate state." It make Steve sick just to think about it. "It’s not the first time Iron Man has attacked this group."

 _Good_ , Steve thinks in reaction.

"He did?"

"Yes, twice before in the last 3 years. I noticed because I had trouble with those shitheads years ago."

"So Stark Industries does business with that association," Steve asks.

"Not officially, as far as we know," Natasha says. "But it’s three times now they’ve owned Stark weapons."

"That we know of," Clint adds.

Stane did most of the leg work to set up the trap, and Steve didn’t look too closely where and with whom it would happen. All that mattered to him was the physical setup, so they had the best chance of success and that there should be no civilian on the premises. Is this a case of Stark Industries dealing with the association for real, or just a smart move by Stane to choose a location that he knew would attract Iron Man? It worked, after all, until Steve hesitated to break the blue core.

"Well then, I guess I have some questions for Stark Industries."

 

**

 

Stane is not happy that Iron Man escaped the trap and is very vocal about it. He's ranted to Fury and Steve alike, bemoaning he'd given them everything they needed to catch him, and how grossly incompetent they were. Steve listened without replying, being as impassive as possible, which had not gone over well. Fury grumbled too, but he seemed more annoyed at Stane than anything, even though he reminded Steve that Stark Industries is an important contractor they want to keep.

Steve digged deeper into Iron Man's patterns, too. He asked the SHIELD analysts about not only the hit locations and what he destroyed, but who owned those properties or weapons. It's indeed a list of 'shady fucks', starting in 2010 by a series of terrorist cells in Afghanistan. Iron Man then broadened his action to War Lords, pirates and various gang on several continents for his work abroad. When he's active in the United States, the groups he targets could be a listing made by the Southern Poverty Law Center. There is never a legitimate military base, here or elsewhere, which is 90% of Stark Industries' business.

After reviewing the list, Steve sets a meeting with James Rhodes, in the Los Angeles offices of Stark Industries.

"Captain Rogers," Rhodes greets, shaking his hand firmly. He's shorter than Steve would have thought, but holds himself with the confidence of high-ranking officers. "What can I do for you? Did you think of a way to catch Iron Man?"

A man that has no time for nonsense, which Steve appreciates.

"Not exactly. But I think you could help me identify him."

Rhodes frowns. "What? I don't understand."

"He sent me to you, by name. Asked me to talk with you about whom Stark Industries is doing business with."

Steve pushes the file he brought on the desk towards Rhodes, who pulls the papers in and looks at it. He soon shakes his head.

"They are not our clients," he says forcefully, pushing the file away. "Stark Industries doesn't sell to terrorists! We are a military contractor."

"They had your weapons," Steve insists.

"That's not how we do business!" Rhodes exclaims.

Interesting choice of words. "Iron Man said the exact same thing."

"What? Well he's right about that. They might have had Stark weapons, but we didn't sell to those people." The way he says 'those people', he considers them to be scum as much as Steve.

Steve cocks his head to the side. "So the military did? It seems counterproductive to arm the other side. And if they stole the weapons, from you or the Army, I'm worried at the safety measures of the supply chain. Over the years Iron Man destroyed a lot."

Rhodes opens his mouth then closes it, stumped. He frowns and takes the file back, going over the information again. "I- I need to look into this."

That's great and exactly what Steve hoped for. On the wall behind Rhodes' desk, a series of laminated pictures with Stark products have caught Steve's attention. There are firearms, missiles, a Quinjet, SHIELD's helicarrier, a field with wheat but also a big machine with a core that glows a familiar bright blue.

"Iron Man talks as if he knows Stark Industries well. Does any current or ex-employee - who'd strongly disagree with dealing with terrorists - come to mind? Maybe someone who worked on making that thing smaller?"

Rhodes looks up to see what Steve is pointing at and snort laughs. "The arc reactor? It can't be miniaturized. And no, I don't know anyone who'd have the knowhow or the means to build an armor like that."

Which is fair, the suit must be very expensive, but Rhodes seems stricken at his own words. He looks back at Steve with an intense expression.

"He said my name. To come and see me."

Has he thought of someone? "Yes," Steve confirms.

"Son of a bitch." Rhodes is getting up, flustered.

"You know who it is?" Steve asks, mirroring the movement.

"I don't know nothing," Rhodes says between clenched teeth and clutching the file in his hands . "When you talk to that asshole again, tell him to come and see me himself. I need to go check things with Pepper, I'll be in touch."

Without further adieu, Rhodes storms out of his own office.

Steve hasn't learned a lot, but he figures it is progress.

 

**  


 

They don't set a trap for Iron Man again, he won't fall for it twice. Steve has been thinking about the whole situation a lot in the last week since the meeting at Stark Industries. Visibly the company - or maybe just one crooked employee - deals with people out of the official channels. All of this time Iron Man has taken onto himself to clean up afterwards. Illegally for certain, and with setting goods and properties on fire, but morally it's defensible. Not in a court of justice, and Iron Man will have to be arrested and answer of his crimes, but on principle he's not _wrong_. It makes Steve want to act against those unsavory groups, too.

So Steve plans an information gathering mission at the American Freedom Association's headquarters. He uses the pretense of asking questions about their previous encounters with Iron Man and, possibly, aims to see if everything is up to snuff. Like by leaving Nat and Clint in the house for the questioning while Steve slips out the back to investigate. Who knows, maybe there are unregistered weapons or excessive amounts of fertilizer in their possession. Hopefully, the Avenger's visit will make the racist fucks nervous instead of paranoid. But then again, making them rethink using 'American' and 'Freedom' in their names would be good in itself.

Not hounding down Iron Man doesn't mean that Steve can stand idly by if they cross paths. He didn't expect seeing a flash of red and gold as he toured the group's warehouse, but he immediately throws his shield at the badly hidden armor. It connects, but bounces off with minimal damage.

"You just won't quit, huh?" Iron Man asks.

"No I won't. I have to bring you in. So I'm asking you to surrender again."

Unfortunately, being one on one like this - and now without his shield - Steve can't do much.

"Okay, that's it," Iron Man says. "I'm sorry, I have to do this."

To Steve's surprise, Iron Man charges him. The collision is controlled, but it remains flesh to metal and it makes Steve lose his breath when he's suddenly pinned to a wall. He barely has time to react that there is a pinch on his neck. A needle, and the world goes fuzzy; he was injected a sedative. Steve tries pushing Iron Man away, to fight back, but he's fading fast.

"Sorry, sorry, it's fine darling. I won't hurt you. Go to sleep."

Everything goes black.

**

Steve wakes up blindfolded and tied to a chair. He moves and reacts as little as he can, to gather information on where he is, but immediately a voice with an English accent speaks up.

"Sir, the Captain has regained consciousness."

"Oh, good! I'm sorry for doing that, Captain. I just need to talk to you."

This one is American, and most probably Iron Man without the robotic filter for his voice. Steve has tried to picture the man inside the armor many times, but he has so little to go on. He'd get teased to hell and back if anyone knew about it, but Steve mostly imagined James Stewart. But his voice is at last personal, something human, and Steve is thrilled to discover a small part of the puzzle. It's a shame he can't see him, but it makes sense with the secret identity. If Steve's blindfolded, it means that Iron Man plans to let him go. Frankly, apart from being annoyed at the kidnapping, Steve doesn't feel as if he is in danger at all. He hates being restrained, though, so he pulls on the cuffs to snap them. To his immense surprise, they hold.

"Nu huh, I am sorry about this but they have to stay on," Iron Man says. "Are you thirsty? Apologies about the sedative, but I couldn't just fly out with you struggling to escape. I didn't want to drop you."

"You didn't have to kidnap me at all, you know," Steve replies. "And yes, I could drink." His mouth is desert dry, probably because of the tranquilizer.

A straw bumps gently on his lower lip and Steve takes a sip. It surprises him to taste chocolate instead of water.

"Is that a milkshake?" It's good, too, and Steve drinks more of it.

"Yeah. A bit 8th grade date of me, but hey."

Steve smiles and can't resist falling into banter. "Well 8th grade or not, my first dates usually have less bondage."

Iron Man laughs in an adorable giggle. "Oh, the sass. Who would have thought? I like you."

"And yet I am tied to a chair." Steve nonetheless has a great opportunity to learn more about what is going on. "Did you used to work for Stark Industries?"

The laughter tapers off.

"Something like that," Iron man says after a pause. "But that's not important. Did you look into it? Stane is dealing under the table, and it needs to stop."

"I talked with Rhodes," Steve says.

"And?" He sounds hopeful.

"And I'm waiting to hear back from him."

"Dammit," Iron Man mumbles.

"You said Stane. Are you sure of that?" It's not because Steve doesn't like the guy that he has to be the culprit.

"Oh, I'm certain. But I don't have evidence that would hold in court."

"Maybe if you worked with Rhodes directly? By the way, I think he knows who you are."

"What!" Iron Man exclaims.

"I suggested you might work or have worked for Stark Industries, possibly on the arc reactor te-"

He's immediately interrupted. "What the _hell_ do you know about the arc reactor?" Oh, Steve struck a nerve and Iron Man is definitely not joking anymore. It's an indirect confirmation.

"There was a picture in Rhodes' office of a big machine he told me was an arc reactor. It glows the same as the light in the armor's chest."

"Jesus. You are awfully observant, are you? Okay, go on. How did Jim go from that to maybe knowing who I am?"

"He said that it was impossible to miniaturize, and that he knew no one who'd have the knowhow or the means to build an armor like yours. Then he paused, swore, and asked me to tell you to go see him. While calling you an asshole."

"Oops. I think you're right, he's made me," Iron Man says, but it's back to playful. Happy even, and it makes Steve suspect him and Rhodes are friends. "Do you think I should? Go meet him?"

Steve huffs. "You are asking my opinion on this?"

"Well yes. What would Captain America do? It's been a driving force in my life. Mind you for too long it was to do the exact opposite, but heh. I never pretended I don't have issues."

"I think that if you want to bring Stane down, you might be more successful if you have someone you trust on the inside," Steve says. "Maybe Rhodes could help you find the proof you need."

"You really are the whole deal, aren't you? Responsible, smart, and beautiful on top of being the peak of human perfection." Steve feels himself blush bright red. "God, look at you. This will sound weird, but can I take off your cowl? This is, like, my one chance to see you properly and it seems like I've waited for that moment all of my life."

Visibly he's a Captain America fanboy, and being admired by someone who can create something as extraordinary as the Iron Man armor is very heady. Plus the flirting is over the top today, and Steve admits he's flustered, his heart beating wildly.

"Okay?" Steve says, happy that his voice doesn't squeak.

"Thank you. Can you close your eyes? There's a reason I have to stay anonymous."

Steve nods and Iron Man unties and removes the blindfold. He could open his eyes and know the truth but he keeps his word. It's with gentle fingers that Iron Man undoes the strap under Steve's chin and delicately take off the cowl.

"Incredible," Iron Man breathes out, reverent. It makes Steve shiver when he puts order in his hair, that must stick up all over the place.

"I know you need to keep your secret," Steve says, "but I wish I could see you, too."

"Yeah?" Iron Man fastens the blindfold over his eyes again, taking away the temptation.

Steve nods. "I don't know you much, but I like you. Which makes my job a lot harder than it should be."

"Well maybe… maybe when Stane is in prison and it's safe…"

He hates being the devil's advocate. "You'll still be a wanted man, for what you've done."

"Iron Man? Sure. But me? As me? If no one can prove it…" he trails off.

Steve hadn't thought of it like that. He believes Iron Man should face the consequence of his acts. Even with worthy causes, you can't let vigilantes act without repercussions. It only gives others idea, and law enforcement and organizations like SHIELD exist for a reason. But does he want Iron Man to go to prison? Not at all. If the armor persona disappears, what about the man below? Steve should only care about justice being made whether he's in or out of the armor, but the possibility is exciting.

"Oh. You'd put it aside, being Iron Man?"

"All I've ever wanted was to clean up the messes SI did."

"You can't tell me you don't enjoy flying that suit," Steve says with a smile. He's so graceful in the air, as if he was born to do it.

"Well yeah, of course I do. But I could stop, with the right incentive."

The right incentive sounds like getting to see Steve, among other things, which is exciting.

"I'd love to take you out on a date," Steve says, nervous as hell. He's glad of the blindfold because if it's not well received, he can't see it on Iron Man's face.

"Really? You've never seen me."

"I don't care about that," Steve says, shaking his head. It's possible that Iron Man is not attractive, but his mind and personality are. He's funny, and cares about accountability even though his methods are unorthodox. That's what is important to him. "I really don't. I told you, I like you. I feel like we'd get along great."

"You do not understand what a gift that is, Steve. Can I call you Steve?"

"Of course," Steve hurries to say. He'd ask for a name back, but he prefers not knowing than using a false one.

"If it goes well, will I get a kiss at the end of our date, Steve?" Iron Man teases.

Steve huffs a laugh. "Sure. And I know it will go well, so." He's looking forward to it.

"Nice."

Being blindfolded makes Steve very daring, it seems. "Heck, I'd kiss you right now."

Iron Man chuckles. "Look at that, Captain America's got more game than Ho-, huh, than I've heard. Your wish is my command, Beautiful."

An instant later, soft lips press on Steve's in a light kiss. It's thrilling and makes Steve strain up for more. He can feel the pinprick of facial hair, another piece of his favorite puzzle. Iron Man keeps the kiss light and playful, with just a brush of tongue.

"You've convinced me," he murmurs, caressing the side of Steve's face before pulling away. "I'll talk to Jim. In fact, we'll go right now if he's available to meet me. If you promise not to try to make me crash to take me into custody, or some other plan, I won't sedate you again and I'll drop you off at the same time."

"I promise."

"You might want to check in with Widow and Hawkeye, they're not happy to have lost you," Iron Man adds. Right, they must be worried that he disappeared from the American Freedom Association's compound.

"Phone?" Steve asks.

"J, put him through to Agent Romanov," Iron Man says.

"Very well, Sir," the Englishman says.

A few seconds later he hears a ringtone and Natasha answers. "Who is this?"

"Hey Nat, it's me," Steve says.

"Steve? Clint, I've got Cap on the line! Where are you? Are you all right?" Natasha asks.

"I'm fine, honest." They've used the word as a code for a situation being under control for real before, so he expects Natasha to calm down. "I did an unexpected little trip to… somewhere, but I'm all right."

"If you say so." Natasha still sounds suspicious. "Your phone isn't tracking."

Steve isn't surprised. "I'll go back to SHIELD soon, and I'll tell you everything," Steve says.

"See you there. Oh and if this is Iron Man again, and he's listening in, dick move." That's Clint.

Steve expects Iron Man to quip back, but he doesn't. It is surprising until it dawns on Steve that if Iron Man speaks up now, Clint and Nat will hear his real voice. Visibly it's not something he shares a lot, apart from with Steve.

"Agreed," Steve says, though he's quite enjoyed the meeting - especially the kiss - a lot. "Sorry it worried you, I'll see you later."

They cut the line, and that's when Iron Man speaks up. "You'll tell them everything?"

"What they need to know." For sure not the flirting and kissing. "I can't disappear like that and have nothing to say."

"Okay, I trust you," Iron Man says. "Can I ask you to call Jim to set a meeting?"

"Sure." At this point, Steve is very invested in resolving the situation.

"Colonel Rhodes is on the line," the Englishman announces.

"Who is this?" Rhodes answers. Just like Nat, and another proof that people do not react well to blocked numbers.

"Captain Steve Rogers. How are you doing?"

"Oh, hello Captain," Rhodes says. "Doing fine, working on what we talked about the other day."

"I'm happy to hear that," Steve says. He wishes he could see Iron Man's expressions right now. "Any progress?"

"It's a tough case to crack. What can I do for you?" Rhodes asks. Maybe he is afraid someone monitors his communications, so Steve is careful too.

"I relayed your message, and our mutual friend would like to meet you when you are available."

That sure gets Rhodes' attention. "Really? That's great."

"Where do you suggest?" Steve asks. He can't imagine Iron Man flying directly downtown New York to Stark Industries' offices for example, it has to be more discrete.

"I'm at the warehouse in Jersey today, for a surprise audit. There's no shipment due, and we sent the workers home early. Could he come here?"

Iron Man squeezes Steve's shoulder in visible ascent. Embarrassingly enough, that simple touch makes Steve's stomach do somersaults.

"I think that's doable," he says.

"Good." There is a pause and then a marked change in tone from the rest of the conversation when Rhodes says pointedly "I'll be waiting for him," before he hangs up. It almost sounded like a threat.

"Ouch. I have a feeling he'll bite my head off," Iron Man says.

"I did suggest-" the Englishmen starts to say.

"Mute, J," Iron Man interrupts. "Okay, so a trip to Jersey! That should go well. I hope. God."

"I'm sure it will be fine," Steve reassures.

He hears Iron Man walk away, then a series of clicks and mechanical sounds. When there are steps towards him again, it's heavy metal boots on concrete. So Iron Man just suited up, in seconds. Steve wishes he could have seen it, it must be extraordinary to witness.

"Okay, okay," still his regular human voice. "A kiss for good luck?"

At this point, Steve has no shame, he just wants more. "Yes please."

Iron Man giggles, "God, you are fantastic."

This time when he kisses Steve, he's prepared for it. He parts his lips in invitation and is thrilled when Iron Man takes the hint and deepens the kiss. It's hot, slick, thorough, and definitely addictive. A metal gauntlet comes to rest lightly on Steve's shoulder and to have the reminder that Iron Man is kissing him while in the armor makes a shiver go down his spine. 

Too soon, Iron Man pulls away again, hot breath puffing against Steve's lips. "As much as I wish I could do that all day, Jim is waiting and already pissed, so…"

"I know."

Iron Man sighs mournfully and gives him a last gentle peck. Follows a metallic sound and next comes Iron Man's robotic voice.

"Okay, let's go."

 

***  


 

Flying with Iron Man is one of the most exciting things that Steve has ever had the pleasure to experience. Maybe not the first ten minutes, though, where Iron Man did several changes of direction while in flight to makes sure Steve couldn't know where his home base was. That, unfortunately, brought back souvenirs of old roller coaster and getting motion sickness. But once his eyes were uncovered mid-flight, Steve couldn't get enough of the spectacular views as Iron Man followed the East Coast, flying towards New Jersey. He brings them directly to the Stark Industries warehouse where they must prepare armament shipments. There are very few cars in the parking lot, and Rhodes is standing right in the middle, looking up at them.

Iron Man lands with care, and Steve lets go of the metal shoulders and steps off his boots. Rhodes is fifteen feet away, arms crossed over his chest and looks furious. For a moment, Steve worries he might try to capture or gun down Iron Man and that asking them to come was just a ruse. But there is no ambush and Steve takes a few steps away from Iron Man, putting back his cowl.

"What the hell?" Rhodes finally says.

"Rhodey-" Iron Man says softly and Rhodes' face crumbles. He rushes up to the armor, grabbing its shoulders. Steve has a feeling he would shake it as a rag-doll if he could.

"You absolute asshole!" he says, peering into the armor's eyes, as if he can see through the glowing eyes by sheer force of will. "Why didn't you come to me before?"

"I couldn't, I had to protect you!" Iron Man says, metal hands curving delicately around Rhodes' elbows. 

Steve notices a strawberry blond woman in a sharp looking business suit peering from the warehouse's door, a hand clapped over her mouth and eyes round. She runs over, impressively agile in her high heels, and reaches out to touch the armor too. Her fingers barely graze the surface and she jerks away as if burned.

"Miss Potts," Iron Man says in greeting.

"Oh God," she breathes out, eyes filling with tears. "How could you do this to us?"

Steve feels like an intruder in this heartfelt reunion. He clears his throat and when the three of them look over - somewhat reluctantly - Steve points behind his shoulder towards the parking exit.

"I think I'll go."

Rhodes nods. "Yes, okay, the guard at the gate will call you a cab. Thanks for bringing him in, Captain."

"We'll talk soon?" Iron Man adds, but he can't seem to keeps his attention away from his friends for long.

"Yes, sure. You know how to contact me," Steve says.

By the time he reaches the gate, the trio has entered the warehouse.

Hopefully they'll soon find what they need to bring down Stane.

 

**

 

That Steve didn't hear from Iron Man the first couple of days after he contacted Rhodes hadn't been surprising. He reasoned that they must have been going over what they respectively had on Stane, trying to build a clearer portrait of his operation. What Steve had not expected at all was that it's been several weeks now and Iron Man has fallen off the radar completely, in the United States and abroad.

He's trying to hold on to the 'No news is good news' frame of mind but Steve worries. What if Rhodes waited for Steve to get away to trap Iron Man? He knows it's a stupid thought, what he witnessed in that parking lot was people who cared about one another. Rhodes and Miss Potts - which Steve has inquired about and turned out to be Tony Stark's ex private assistant - would not harm Iron Man, of that he's convinced.

If he didn't know Stark himself was long dead, he'd be Steve's first guess for the man in the armor. Steve double checked SHIELD's files again, with Natasha's help, and it was clear that Stark died in that cave slash prison. His burned remains were borderline unidentifiable, save from the right height and build. But the inside of asbestos-lined gloves near the husk of a body had tested positive for Stark's DNA. It was tragic, really: he'd prefered to blow himself up instead of making weapons for terrorists.

Now if Rhodes can be - as far as Steve knows - trusted with Iron Man's safety, what about Stane? Maybe he caught Iron Man snooping around Stark Industries. After fretting about it for a few more days, Steve calls Rhodes. To his surprise, he doesn't end up in the right office.

"Stark Legal, how can I help you?"

"Hum. I was trying to call Colonel Rhodes?"

"Are you Captain Steve Rogers?" the receptionist asks. She probably saw his name on the caller ID.

"Yes," Steve confirms.

"Please wait one moment, I'll transfer you," she says.

"Thank you."

The next person to pick the line isn't Rhodes either.

"Captain Rogers? My name is Franklin Nelson, from Nelson and Murdoch, and we're handling the case of Stark Industries against Obadiah Stane."

Steve blinks in surprise; he had no idea lawyers were already involved, but it's excellent news. "There will be a trial?"

"Yes Sir. The defendant was arrested this morning and immediately arraigned on charges of conspiracy to commit murder, corruption, terrorist financing, embezzlement, misappropriation of funds and of the Stark Industries' name, and corporate fraud."

"Holy shit," Steve breathes out. That is huge, and probably all over the Internet if Steve had bothered to check the news.

"Indeed," the lawyer says, sounding cheerful.

"And why isn't Stark Legal handling the case?" They're the one who answered the phone, even. A big company like SI must have tons of lawyers.

"Ah, well, let's say Mister Stane's operation was... tentacular. Nelson and Murdoch provide an outside perspective beneficial to the case and, at term, to the company."

It makes sense.

"Glad to hear it. But why did I get you on the line instead of Colonel Rhodes?" Steve asks.

"We're moving towards preliminary hearings, Mister Stane having plead not guilty, and Colonel Rhodes is a key witness. We're working on his testimony, and he can't discuss the case. He mentioned you might call even though he couldn't do it himself."

"Oh, okay, I understand." Steve would have appreciated a head's up, though.

"Things went very fast, and the Colonel asked me to extend his apologies. Which... wow! I almost don't believe it. I'm on the phone with Captain America! This week has been surreal." He extends the word 'surreal' with feeling.

Steve can practically hear him vibrate with excitement. Either the man is a big fan, or he's working on little sleep and lots of coffee. Or other stuff.

"Hum, okay?"

"Sorry, sorry, it's all very exciting. Big case. Huge. And getting to talk to you, too, who would have thought?"

"When will the trial take place?"

"It's hard to say, but we hope it will be weeks, at most. Maybe two months," Nelson says. "I can keep you informed, if you wish?"

"I'd appreciate that," Steve says. He'll want to see Stane go down, for sure.

"Excellent!" Nelson exclaims. "Have a nice day, Captain!"

"You too," Steve says, before hanging up.

It is thrilling that Stane will go to court, but Steve has no idea what is happening with Iron Man now. If they have enough evidence to go to trial, it explains why he's gone dark. That's what he'd said, that he'd stop if they could arrest Stane. Steve wishes Iron Man had taken the time to contact him, and tell him what was going on, though. He knows it's a Stark Industries problem, but it's hard not to feel pushed aside. Iron Man has Rhodes and Miss Potts now, he doesn't have to deal with the Avengers chasing him anymore, and no need for Steve's help.

He should have known better than to get attached to a charming antihero. Such a cliché, to fall for the exciting semi-bad boy... Still, Steve thought they had something special, with the kisses and almost the promise of a date. Hope is hard to extinguish though. He keeps thinking about how Iron Man stayed away from his friends for years as if he felt the need to take everything on his own shoulders. Pushing his disappointment aside, Steve hangs on to the fact that a trial means that, hopefully, Stane will get his due soon. And that when it's over, Iron Man won't need the armor anymore. If all goes well, he'll have time for Steve again.

 

**

 

It's possibly the last day of testimonies for the prosecution and Steve is getting frustrated. The Stark Industries' lawyers, Franklin "oh my God Captain America in the flesh please call me Foggy" Nelson and his partner, Matt Murdock, are fantastic. They have exposed their information and evidence clearly, and the witnesses - the crucial ones being Pepper Potts and Colonel Rhodes - have painted a very damning portrait for Stane.

But Stane has the means for great lawyers too; they are trying to twist everything up as a power play by Potts and Rhodes to expel Stane from the company. Their strategy aims to instill doubt in the jury that the evidence presented is hearsay, and nothing links directly to Stane. How it might actually be Potts and Rhodes who did it all. Colonel Rhodes - being counter interrogated at the moment - is getting increasingly annoyed too.

"If we believe your testimony, this stratagem has been going on for years and you've only started the investigation nine weeks ago?" asks Stane's lawyer, Rudy Cohen.

"As I explained, the operations were well covered up," Rhodes says.

Weapons marked 'defective' by accomplices in the company disappeared after their record listed them as recycled. It was a very low percentage of rejects, that fit with the factory's historical numbers, and by consequence overlooked. It makes Steve wonder how long it has been going on, under everyone's nose, and if it happens in other companies. The weapons were boxed and shipped out through a discrete service, in the dead of the night.

"Did you or did you not have a public disagreement with Mister Stane ten weeks ago about of the company's direction, only days before the proper start of your investigation?" Cohen asks.

"I sure did, the whole board of directors was there," Rhodes says. "Mister Stane suggested new specs that would raise the profits, while I am a believer in quality first."

"Is it true that Mister Stane told you to leave the company if you were not happy about this direction?"

"He did," Rhodes admits.

"And suddenly, a week later, information that allegedly incriminates my client is uncovered," Cohen tells the audience and the jury, making it sound too good to be true.

"There have been arrests. We have proof that weapons that didn't exist on paper anymore left our facilities and were sold on the dark web to the highest bidder."

The police have caught and charged a few men about those crimes, so there is at least that. Steve isn't convinced that these people always took their orders through emails, without knowing whom gave them, but that's their story. Including that they were generously paid extra in cash, through indirect means, to keep quiet.

"Again, it happened under your watch," Cohen insists.

Rhodes' lips twitch up and he straightens up, crisp uniform and multiple medals on display. "Well I am the liaison with the U.S. Armed Force. I was only expressing my concern for the product Stark Industries sells to its biggest client, and I didn't quit because I wished to continue to make that point. I don't overview Stark Industries' operations when it comes with building the weapons and running the company. That would be Mister Stane and his team. "

Finally a slip up, or one that pushes the shadows back a little. There is a few more questions about the investigation, and how Stane's name does not appear on the correspondence or any of the other evidence. After that the court liberate Rhodes as a witness.

The big reveal and why Steve absolutely wanted to be present today is that the person called to the bar next is the linchpin to the whole case. For the most serious charges of conspiracy to commit murder - the hit on Tony Stark during his visit in Afghanistan in 2010 - and the ones on corruption and terrorist financing, the evidence relies on a series of electronic traces and documents found on the dark web and Stane's private servers.

It is a confidential informant who gave most of the documentation to the authorities, and Steve is convinced it is Iron Man. The prosecution asked to withhold their informant's identity to protect him, but Stane's team has filed a motion to have it revealed. They want the CI to testify instead of just accepting a declaration under oath. It looks more and more like the defense will pit Stane's word against the one of the confidential informant. Want it or not, Stane is a respected businessman, and his lawyers will exploit that mercilessly.

Knee jolting with nerves and heart racing, Steve is keeping his eyes on the door when Matt Murdock announces its - formally confidential - informant.

"As its last witness and in compliance to the court's order, the prosecution calls to the bar Mister Tony Stark."

There are audible gaps in the crowd and Steve eye jump to Obadiah Stane in time to see his face freeze in shock. But that's not important at the moment, as Steve's attention goes back to the man striding into the room as if owns it. He's dressed in a tailored suit that puts his lean figure in valor, hair tousled and van dyke expertly trimmed and defined. Steve had seen pictures of Tony Stark, but it has not prepared him for how charismatic and handsome he is in person.

While he gets swear in, Steve's breath catches because yes, this is Iron Man's voice, no doubt about it. Sitting back in the box, Stark's eyes sweep the room and he smiles and nods at his lawyers, Rhodes and Potts. When he reaches Steve his smile widens, and he winks as if this is a game.

It's hard to reconcile that this is the man Steve has bantered with for months. And on top he's Howard's son, whom everyone thought dead? It explains Rhodes and Potts’ reaction, and Steve feels like an idiot for believing the report about Stark's demise without question. DNA is fascinating, but clearly it's not fool proof if you don't interpret the scene correctly.

Frankly Steve does not know what to think, his heart racing. What is for sure is that the man is _gorgeous_. Steve can't believe he has kissed that sly mouth, which makes butterflies flutter in his gut. He would never have had the courage to make his interest known to someone like that if he'd been aware. His thoughts spin, too: Iron Man was interested in him, yes. Will billionaire and playboy Tony Stark be too, now that he is out of his self-imposed exile?

For the first part of his testimony, Stark makes a broad stroke description of his kidnapping - the attacked convoy after a missile demonstration, being hit by his own bomb and waking up in a cell. How he was forced into making weapons, but eventually escaped. He'd learned once safe they had found his supposed remains - nothing planned there - and saw it as an opportunity. Stark now knew that someone wanted him dead, so he'd let everything think it was true for his own safety and the people close to him. He then talks about his search for information on how his weapons made their way to terrorists, and it sounds as if it was a lot of time on computers. It's probably true. He does not mention building a flying suit of armor to destroy said weapons though.

Matt Murdock makes Stark explain the technical searches in the Stark Industries server, and how he wrote a program that found an anomaly that suggested hidden information. That following that, Rhodes went to the FBI to start the legal process. The FBI got the warrant that seized Stane's laptop next, that lead them to actual proof. And then Stark explains how they uncovered the ghost drive with Stane's private files, and what each of them meant.

The technical jargon flies high over Steve's head, but watching Stark's testimony is fascinating. More than the evidence he's laying out, what is definitely perceptible is the rapt attention of the whole courtroom to Stark's every words. He makes a lot of smartass remarks, more than once making people laugh. That's when it's the most apparent, for Steve, that Tony Stark is Iron Man. 

The tone shifts when the prosecution indicates they are done and the counter interrogation starts. Stark is for sure a lot more serious though he cracks a joke here and there. Only five minutes after his part has started, Stane's lawyer asks a question that probably the whole courtroom - and soon the world - is curious about.

"Why the dramatics of revealing you are alive like this, Mister Stark?"

Stark grins. "Well, it's me. Drama Queen is my middle name."

"So you wanted a show, a platform."

Stark's smile morph into something more guarded. "Kidnapping and torture makes a man weary, Mister Cohen. I didn't want to watch my back every second of every day."

"Why not go to the FBI before?"

"Obie, he's clever. I wanted as much proof as possible," Stark says. "And I don't doubt that the FBI hires great IT people, but they're not me."

"Proof that only you could find, huh? Interesting. For years people got killed, as you waited for the right moment." A shadow passes on Stark's face at the words, and Steve feels like slapping the lawyer for even suggesting that he's at fault there. "Again, why wait? You did not trust Colonel Rhodes to help before?"

"Of course I did," Stark snaps. "It was never about trust. I didn't want to put a bulls-eye on his back, like I had on mine."

"And when you finally do work with the Colonel, you find magic mysterious hidden files, which are allegedly my client's?"

"Mister Cohen, the path to the ghost drive was only accessible from Obi- from Stane's laptop. Where it was found by the FBI."

The lawyer scoffs. "Oh right. Because you did not have a look first. Maybe you put it all on his computer yourself when asked by your old college friend. As you told us several times this afternoon, you are a genius."

Stark rolls his eyes and looks at the ceiling as if he's asking God for patience. "And why would I do that?" he replies when he stares back at Cohen, now cocking his head. "Why would I plant false information, in order for Rhodes to take over the company as you tried to imply all week? Mister Cohen, if I wanted to take control of Stark Industries, all I had to do was to walk into the office and ask for it."

Steve smiles because that's a killer argument. He sees members of the jury slightly nod and knows the tide is securely moving towards the prosecution camp.

"Nothing at all, in what was on that ghost drive, or in the documents that you supposedly extracted from the dark web, clearly point towards Mister Stane as the one behind the criminal activities happening in _your_ company, for years," the lawyer insists.

"You can't be serious?" Stark interrupts, asking Stane directly. "That will be your defense? That we, what, were worried we were going to be discovered or some shit, so we put the information on your drive to turn it against you instead? Come on!"

Stane has a great poker face, but right this moment there's a faint smug smile on his lips that Steve wants to put his fist into. Hopefully it raises the hackles of the jury too.

Cohen shrugs. "It's Mister Stane's word against the one of a man who pretended to be dead for years."

"He had my ransom video. In a file called 'Ultra Secret'," Stark says flatly. "I asked the FBI: _he_ certainly didn't contact them with it. You know, concerned about the son of his old associate. I used to call him Uncle Obie, did you know that? When he got the video, he kept it hidden on the server and did nothing. Probably because the Ten Rings were saying how the person who received the video had paid them to kill me in the first place."

"It could have been sent to Rhodes-" Cohen starts.

"No, there was an email, to the secret sock puppet account he used. I explained it before. It was received February 13th, 2010, at 4:30 in the morning in the Pacific Standard Time, there is a time stamp," Stark protests.

"It still could have been sent to Rhodes."

"No. I don't believe that at all. Because on January 13th, when Stane got the inconvenient news that I hadn't been killed in the convoy attack, Rhodey was handling the fallout of that mess. He was in the convoy itself, wanted to sit in Funvee with me, so I'm pretty sure he didn't ask for that hit because that's idiotic planning. Rhodes is not a stupid man, he's an actual rocket scientist before being an officer, try to remember that. At the time where the email was received, on that lovely day in February, my best friend was mounting a rescue OP. He looked all over the Afghan desert for me. _Stane_ received the ransom video. And he left me to die, because _he_ wanted to be CEO of my company. _He's_ the only one who benefited that I was gone." For each point he makes, Stark is pointing directly at Stane. " _He_ knew that if I ever learned about his little shit operation of dealing with terrorists and scum like he's been doing, in my back, for years, I would shut it down. So _he_ tried to get rid of me. _He_ knows that at Stark Industries, we don't do that kind of business. So no. The video was not sent to Rhodes. It was sent to Obadiah Stane who conspired to murder me, and nearly succeeded."

There's a marked silence when Tony finishes his passionate speech, eyes throwing daggers and color dusting his cheeks. He's astoundingly beautiful and Steve is of opinion they should close this trial right now, he doesn't think Stane's camp can come back from this. Visibly he's not the only one to think it because Matt Murdock stands up.

"And I think this does a nice wrap up, unless Mister Cohen has more questions?"

After consulting with his client, Cohen announces he's done. Steve, who can't keep his eyes off Stark, notes a slight relaxing of his shoulders. Otherwise he's back at smiling as he gets off the stand and goes to sit by the lawyers.

Steve can't focus much on what is going on, but soon the judge puts an end to the day. He's been getting increasingly nervous at the idea he will soon talk to Iron Man without the mask. Or maybe Steve should try another day? It would be easy to run, but he curbs his flight instincts and approaches the Stark Industries' team when everyone else files out of the room.

"Mister Stark," he says, offering his hand to shake.

Stark's smile is genuine, but he looks nervous, big brown eyes searching Steve's face. It settles Steve a little that he's not the only one feeling like this is a huge moment for them.

"Captain Rogers," Stark replies, hand firm and hot in Steve's. Such a simple contact shouldn't make Steve's gut flip, but here they are.

He smiles back and pokes at the non-said. "I thought we agreed you could call me Steve."

"We sure did," Stark says with a pleased grin that lights up his face. "And please, it's Tony, not Mister Stark."

Tony, he likes that. They are interrupted by Rhodes who throws an arm over Tony's shoulder, bringing him into a side hug. He's grinning at his friend, radiating happiness. Steve has always only seen him serious and business-like, it's a nice change.

"It's done Tones. He's going away for a long time, mark my words."

Tony smiles back, pleased and relieved. "Yeah, I think so too."

"Let's go get dinner," Pepper Potts adds when she walks to their little group and links her arm effortlessly with Tony's. Steve has read a note in Tony's file about an unconfirmed possible romantic relationship between the two, and he feels a little jab of jealousy. Miss Potts is gorgeous, smart and has been close to Tony for years. What if they rekindled their relationship in the last weeks while investigating Stane and preparing for the trial? Unaware of Steve's turmoil, she turns to Steve with an engaging smile "Join us?"

It's Tony who answers first. "I'm not sure, Pep. It's been a while since I, you know, performed. I don't remember it being so exhausting. I'm wiped."

Miss Potts kisses his cheek, then casually dabs away a trace of lipstick with her thumb. "Okay, sure, but eat. The media circus is just starting. We published the press release during your testimony and announced a press conference for tomorrow morning. Take the night off, rest up, it will be a long day."

Tony nods. "I know. Thank you Miss Potts."

"Are you okay?" Rhodes asks. "Do you want me to walk with you to the car?"

"I'm fine, Boo. Happy is waiting for me in the hallway, he will be thrilled to run interference with the vultures," Tony says, hugging his friend again. "See you tomorrow at the press conference."

Potts and Rhodes leave, which leaves them alone in the room. Tony looks at Steve while rubbing at the back of his neck. His whole body language radiates uneasiness, a total contrast that how he was on the stand earlier.

"So. I'm sorry for the drama reveal. I thought about telling you, but…"

Steve shrugs because he doesn't mind and understands why Tony did it. "It's fine, I get it." Suddenly Iron Man is a handsome billionaire, though, and what Steve wants to know is if it changes everything. He better throw himself out there and see how it goes even if it's one of the most difficult things he's ever done. "When it calms down, I still would like to take you out on a date. If you are interested."

Tony's eyes widen and he smiles. "Really? That's a relief!"

It's fantastic that he's so pleased - definitely a great joy and a huge relief for Steve too - but the surprise is confusing. "You thought I'd change my mind?"

"I'm Tony Stark," Tony says with a grimace.

"You say that as if it's supposed to be a bad thing."

"It's true that when you woke up I was long gone, and somehow they'd cooled down with the bad press. It's interesting how dying tragically fixes one's image," Tony says.

"I asked out Iron Man," Steve replies. "He has a reputation too."

Tony's answering grin is blinding.

"You are not wrong," he says, stepping forward to put a hand on Steve's chest. He can probably feel Steve's heart beating wildly below his palm. "Captain America likes a challenge?"

It's easy, after all, to circle Tony's waist and bring him close. They fit together beautifully that is for sure. "He does. And Steve Rogers… well let's say he always wished for adventure."

"Darling," Tony purrs, sliding both hands up Steve's chest to loop around his neck and looking up at him with wicked eyes. "It looks like I'm exactly your type."

He's so effortlessly sexy, and absolutely right.

"Yes, I know," he says, before leaning down for a kiss.

He keeps his eyes wide open this time, not to miss a thing.

 

***

 

When the elevator doors close - he almost has to push someone out of the way - Steve stares at the polished metal in stunned silence. They have paraded him for show, he's had to deal with the press before too, but that was _crazy_.

"Are you okay?" Tony asks and Steve turns to look at him with disbelief.

"Am I okay?" he asks. Tony is pale, seems to be barely holding together in fact, and his first reaction is to inquire about Steve? "I'm fine! How are you holding up?"

As soon as they had walked out of the courtroom, they were swarmed by journalists and photographers shouting all over each other to get Tony's attention. It was cacophonic and oppressing even for Steve who was not the center of the storm. True, there were a few shout-outs asking Captain America's opinion on the situation and the return of Tony Stark to the land of the living. But most of the yelling was 'Tony' this, and 'Mister Stark' that. With the help of Tony's driver and bodyguard, Happy Hogan, Steve had done his best to shield Tony from the unwanted attention. I had been unrelenting as they walked to the car beside the courthouse, and then again in the goddamn garage of Tony's building between the parking spot and his private elevator. Steve doesn't remember seeing this many journalists all at once before. He's pretty sure that every media outlet in America and a lot beyond hurried to send someone in hope for a quote, a bit of film or a picture.

Tony passes a hand on his mouth but manages to smile. "I'm always fine. Just out of practice."

"That's not normal," Steve says, pointing at the doors. "That was _insane_."

After a shrug, Tony lets out a shuddering breath."Well, to be fair, I brought this on myself."

"No," Steve says forcefully. "You are not a circus animal, and you don't owe the media anything. No wonder you called them the vultures before."

Not even his sternest Captain America glare had worked to keep the press at bay. He fervently wished for his shield at one point, imagining bundling up Tony behind it protectively.

"You're sweet," Tony says, eyes softening. Color is coming back to his face, at least. "Thanks for sticking with me, I appreciate it. I can let you out at the lab level, if you prefer, and you can get back down to the lobby from there. There should be less of them now that I'm home for the night."

"I'll go if you want me to go," Steve says. Tony probably needs a little solitude after all of this.

"You'd stay?" he asks. It seems to surprise him, and Steve frowns. It looks like Tony is expecting him to run, now that he got a taste of what surrounds Tony Stark.

"You thought this would be a deal breaker for me?" Steve shakes his head. "They don't matter, you do. I'll leave if you need to be alone, and I'll come back when it's time to go to the press conference tomorrow if you want."

"And if I don't want you to leave?" Tony asks, looking up at him from under his sinfully long lashes.

"Then I'm more than happy to stay," Steve assures.

Tony takes the two steps it takes to reach Steve who opens his arms and brings him into a hug.

"Thank you," Tony whispers against his shoulder, holding him in a way that is almost clinging.

"My pleasure," Steve says, running a comforting hand up and down Tony's back. He barely can imagine how it must be for him, going from being mostly alone for years to slide right into the spotlight.

When the elevator doors open into the penthouse suite, Steve steers Tony towards the comfortable looking couch in the large living room.

"Welcome home, Sir, Captain Rogers," says the Englishman Steve has heard in Iron Man's lair, all of those weeks ago. Steve looks around and sees no one though.

"Thanks J," Tony murmurs, snuggling into his side as they sit down. He must sense Steve's confusion and it makes him smile. "Oh, right, my bad. Steve, meet JARVIS. He's an AI - for artificial intelligence - I build years ago and my assistant. He's on my phone, where I live and also in the suit. J, you already know Steve."

"It's a pleasure to be officially introduced, Captain Rogers," JARVIS says.

It boggles Steve mind, for sure. He's never met a computer before. "Likewise?"

He realizes that when Iron Man was paralyzed from the sonic arrow, this JARVIS program is the one who took control of the armor to get Tony to safety. He's definitely impressed, though he cannot say it's not also worrisome. Steve has read a lot of sci-fi novels, and intelligent machines are a bit scary.

"You'll get used to him," Tony says, probably thinking Steve is uneasy at a discombobulated voice alone. "JARVIS is awesome."

"I have no doubt about that, if you made him."

That earns Steve a brilliant smile.

"God, I can't get over how sweet you are," Tony says, leaning into him.

Steve meets him for a soft first kiss, that soon turns into a second and a third, more heated. Tony is eager, kissing like he cannot get enough, and Steve honestly feels the same. He hauls Tony clause as he lies back on the couch, maneuvering them until Tony is lying on top as they kiss and kiss.

Tony hums as he leans back to breathe at one point, pushing hair off Steve's forehead in a tender gesture. He's looking at Steve with what is close to adoration.

"So gorgeous."

"You are too," Steve replies, voice a little rough. Tony's lips are red and plump from kissing, a faint dust of pink to his cheek and the pupils of his beautiful brown eyes wide with arousal. When Tony smiles, the laugh lines make him even more handsome.

"You're a gift, do you know that? You asked me out without knowing."

Steve has an inkling that it must have been rare for Tony that people wanted to know him for his personality and not his looks, money or fame.

"As I told you, not important," he says with a shrug. "But it's a happy surprise."

"Yeah?" Tony asks, pleased.

Is he kidding? They've only been necking for minutes and there is absolutely no way Tony hasn't noticed how hard Steve is right now. Heck, he is aware that _Tony_ is too and want is simmering in Steve's gut. He plays it bold: taking risks has been going extremely well for Steve as far as Tony is concerned, from asking for a date, a kiss and now to stay.

"Definitely," Steve says, rolling his hips up.

Tony breathes in with a gasp and captures Steve's mouth in a bruising kiss, before grinding down at his turn. It's incredible, making Steve groan and sliding down his hands from Tony's back to grope at his fantastic ass.

"Oh God," Tony says when he breaks away to pant. "Fuck, Steve, if you prefer to wait you've got to stop right now."

"I don't want to wait if you don't," Steve says, latching on Tony's neck to suck in a bruise. He's strumming with desire and it's taking him all of his resolve not to hump Tony until he makes them both come in their pants.

"Oh hell no. I haven't had sex in two fucking years, you do not understand how much I want this. How much I want you."

That clinches it; Steve doesn't want to wait either. He hasn't fooled around much since he got out of the ice, and he's starved for contact. This will probably be fast for the both of them, but at least he can it make it better than just rubbing against each other completely clothed. Plus it's their first time, Steve wants it to be good.

"All right," Steve says, sitting up. "I want you too. A whole lot."

Between more kisses he helps Tony get rid of his expensive jacket, then his tie. It's a surprise when Tony captures Steve's wrists as he starts on the shirt's buttons. 

"Hum." He looks unsure and Steve pauses.

It would be an extreme case of blue balls, but if Tony doesn't want to anymore, that's it. 

"We can stop," Steve reassures, trying to pull away.

"No!" Tony exclaims. "I want to. But there's something…" He halts, takes a deep breath. "In the attack, in Afghanistan, I got hit by shrapnel."

Steve remembers the story, and he had noticed the bloody bandages on the video. "I don't care if you have scars," he says.

Tony scrunches his nose adorably. "That's great, because there are lots, but it's more than that. Yinsen, a doctor hostage with me, saved my heart from being minced by the shrapnel by putting an electromagnet in my chest. Later I changed it with one of my own. Its… it's a lot. No one has seen it since Yinsen. I can keep my shirt-"

It boggles Steve's mind - and also dismays him - that Tony went through so much trauma because of that asshole Stane. Earlier, when lying on top of him, Tony had been keeping to his elbows, clearly not to press their upper bodies together too snugly. Steve tentatively reaches for the middle of Tony's chest where he can make out a round shape now that he's paying attention. He pauses before making contact because maybe Tony doesn't want anyone touching it.

"Can I?" he asks, scanning Tony's face.

He nods. "Yes. I trust you."

Steve starts on the shirt buttons again, Tony's fingers still loosely circling his wrists. The shirt feels expensive to the touch, but Steve only understand the need for a tightly weaved and thick fabric when he reveals the glowing blue light embedded in Tony's chest. His breath catches at seeing Iron Man's energy core, that he's always found so beautiful. It seems lodged right into Tony's sternum, painful looking scars fanning around it.

"Oh." He flashes back to the barn, when he'd been ready to smash his shield into it. How terrified Iron Man had sounded, saying it was keeping him alive. He shudders: he came so close to hit it thinking he'd just power down the armor. But thankfully Tony had asked JARVIS for help and gotten out of there. "Why didn't JARVIS blast me off?" Steve asks, tearing his eyes away from the reactor to look at Tony's eyes. "Jesus, Tony, I could have killed you!"

"He came through," Tony says. "I know it's a lot, I can put the sh-"

Steve shuts Tony's stupid mouth with his own and a forceful kiss.

"It's amazing. Beautiful." Didn't Rhodes say it was impossible to miniaturize the reactor? "You made this, in that cave?"

Tony's lips twitch up with a small smile. "Yeah. With missile parts and Yinsen's help. It's… it's something good, Steve. I will take Stark Industries away from the armament business and revolutionize green energy with this tech. That's what the press conference tomorrow is about, apart from making my unexpected return official."

Steve delicately puts his palm on the reactors' surface and looks how the glow slipping through his fingers. "It's extraordinary. Thank you for showing me. And you are no less gorgeous because of it, believe me."

It's the right thing to say because Tony leans in to kiss him with renewed passion. They make fast work of their clothes after that, in a hurry to get skin on skin. He ends up manhandling Tony on his back on the couch while Steve takes his rightful place between his thighs. There is so much Steve wants to do, but it's clear they are both too keyed up for them to last, at least the first time. They can do more later, or another day, but right now all he wants is to make Tony feel good. He thinks he knows the perfect way to do so.

"I want to blow you," Steve says against Tony's lips, reveling at how good they feel together.

"Jesus," Tony hisses, hands clutching Steve's upper arms. "Please?"

With a grin Steve kisses him hard again, before starting his way down, licking and kissing every part of Tony that catches his attention. Which is all of them, really. He takes moments to trace his fancy facial hair with his nose, then nibbles on his earlobe, before kissing and mouthing at Tony's neck. Tony makes gorgeous sounds, especially when Steve grazes his teeth on a collar bone, and ever more when he sucks on a nipple. Focusing on worshipping Tony's body - with extra care at the area around the arc reactor - allows Steve to keep a better control of his own desire. By the time Steve reaches Tony's hard and leaking dick, he's got his lover arching into his hands and touch beautifully.

"Oh-god-oh-god-oh-god, shit fuck, please, please, come on! I'm so, so close, please!"

Steve has pity and takes Tony's entire cock into his mouth in a single steady slide down. For a second Tony goes immobile, as if he's not breathing anymore. Then he pulses out streams of come right down Steve's throat with the most beautiful groan Steve has ever heard. He bobs his head a couple of times, gently sucking Tony through the aftershocks. It's with what he knows must be a smug grin that Steve pulls off and beams at Tony.

"Well fuck me," Tony says with a shaky voice as Steve prowls up his body. He yields so sweetly in their next kiss.

"Maybe later," Steve says when he pulls away. He'd love to, but couldn't make it last now that want is ratcheting up once more in his core. He'd need lube, too, and he doubts Tony has some hidden in the couch cushions. What he's got is a pliant Tony, though, and that's fantastic in its own right. Steve thrusts down, rubbing against the soft skin near his hip. Steve's cock is so wet with pre-come, the glide is smooth and he does it again, starting a rhythm.

"Oh yeah, definitely later," Tony says, smiling back. "That was spectacular, gorgeous. I think it knocked fifty points off my IQ score."

"It's a good thing you're so smart, then," Steve says. He keens in the back of his throat when Tony sneaks a hand between them and grabs a hold of his cock. It feels so good. "Fuck, I'm really close too."

"That's great, that's fantastic," Tony purrs, moving his hand just right.

He takes Steve's breath away: he seems to know exactly how to touch him. When it becomes perfectly fast and tight, Steve forgets everything but how good it feels, how perfect Tony is for him. He chases his pleasure until it erupts and the bliss rushes through him like the blast of an explosion. It leaves him winded and weak as a kitten once he lists to the side. Thankfully the couch is ridiculously large, and he went for the side opposite to the floor; he wouldn't have been surprised to tumble right off. Probably wouldn't have cared, either, apart from not touching Tony anymore.

"That's it darling." Tony has propped his head on Steve's shoulder and is kissing his jaw with soft little kisses.

"What's an IQ score?" Steve asks, making Tony giggle.

"Oh, sweetheart," he says with affection. "You're the best."

Steve's pretty sure he's smiling dopily, proud of himself. He already liked Iron Man a stupid amount, but it will be ridiculously easy to fall in love with Tony, he knows it. He's surprised at how calm and at peace he is with that revelation instead of insecure. Steve knows they will be great together.

"Nah, you are," he replies, kissing Tony's forehead.

"You're such a sap, I love it," Tony says. Well that settles it, for sure Steve won't stop speaking his mind and making affectionate gestures if Tony enjoys the endearments. "I should have expected it from Captain America, I guess?"

Steve shrugs. "Dunno. My mom always said it was best to indulge while you could, you never know when you can lose someone." Heck, Steve learned it the hard way and he'll never take a good thing for granted ever again.

"Very smart," Tony says. "And don't think I'm saying this as if it's a bad thing, because it's _not_ , but I wasn't prepared for a promiscuous Captain America. Dad made you sound like a blushing virgin. He even once told slutty teenage me that real men like Steve Rogers sure weren't queer. Ha!"

Steve rolls his eyes. He doesn't appreciate that Howard used him as a moral example for Tony, especially for something he was so wrong about. It's not sex - and surely not sex with men - that is the problem. It is making his interest known to people he really likes that is painfully hard for Steve.

"Howard always was full of shit."

Tony starts laughing, bellows that make Steve grin in return, delighted when he sees Tony wipe away tears of mirth.

"Oh God, that's perfect. Validation, at last, and by his favorite person in the world.This is a good day."

"An excellent day," Steve says, with a small kiss.

He lets the back of his hand caress up and down Tony's arm, reveling in their closeness. He will enjoy this a bit more and then get them to shower and eat. Surely there's food in the huge fridge he noticed in the kitchen.

And then tomorrow, he will face the future with Iron Man by his side. 

It can't get much better than that.

 

 

The End

.

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my lovely beta, and to the challenge mods who once again saved my hide. I appreciate you all so much! :)
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
